


Faunus Raid

by 2Wedensay



Series: The Breaking Of... [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Futanari, Gore, Smut, Snuff, Unstoppable Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Wedensay/pseuds/2Wedensay
Summary: The White Fang are a massive organisation. They have many members, all of whom are of varying quality. When the White Fang try to expand over Mistral, they lump all of their problematic members together.So what is a camp of weak and idiotic Faunus to Raven Branwen and her tribe of bandits?Child’s play.And if there are any cute girls there then Raven will most certainly have some fun.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Original Character(s)
Series: The Breaking Of... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538044
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see!
> 
> Sorry for the lack of updates. I took my Christmas Holdiay but then exams and university work came up and stole all my time. I was also a little burned out from writing so I tried to do something new.
> 
> This is a much smaller story. It’s more of a spin off than anything else.
> 
> The easiest way to describe the tone of it is a mixture between The Breaking Of Yang Xiao Long and RWBY Smut Deaths, so if you like them then you’ll like this.
> 
> Hopefully I’ll be able to get back into writing but until then.
> 
> All the best  
> 2Wednesday

“Whitehorn! Whitehorn!” A large and intimidating shark Faunus snarled out. He was clad in a White Fang uniform and the other Faunus around him, who were also wearing similar uniforms, began to hurry. No one wanted to be near when Donny was angry. It wasn’t just because he was terrifying on his own, the shark Faunus had many terrifying traits like his penchant for skinning humans. Equally when angry, he was known not to be much nicer to fellow Faunus. “Whitehorn! Where is that bitch?” He stomped around the camp, his many sharp teeth bared, his mouth almost frothing.

Donny Leadwater was a long time member of the White Fang. Hated by Sienna but loved by Taurus, his bloodlust certainly gave him a reputation. He had been appointed head of a group determined to gain more control of the Mistral area. An exciting prospect on paper but when put into practice he was forced to lead a bunch of weak and stupid children through what seemed to him, like unending forest and grassland. It was muddy, boring and worst of all for Donny, it was bloodless. They’d hardly encountered any Grimm and Sienna had given him orders to stick to the countryside so that in her own words, _“they’d be ready to strike on the humans that ran from the city when they launched their attack.”_ However from their isolated location, the uselessness of his men and the attack that never seemed to come, Donny was beginning to think that Sienna had just wanted to get rid of him.

He watched in frustration as, for the fourth time, a group of White Fang members failed to put up a tent. He felt his blood boiling, his scaly face contorting even more into one of fury,  
“You idiots! You stupid fucking idiots!” He tore his way over to them, pushing anyone who was dumb enough to get in his way to the ground as they tried to set up the camp site. “How can you be so inept?” The three Faunus in question stood to attention, their trembling giving away their fear.  
“We’re sorry sir-“ The first one spoke, a big and clumsy bear Faunus.  
“The tent is complicated sir-“ The second one cut him off and started babbling, she was a scrawny grasshopper Faunus. “Please don’t skin us-“ Tears started dripping down past the mask of the third one, her was shaking the worst. A slimy and back-boneless snail Faunus.  
“Enough!” The shark Faunus yelled, Donny stood up on a nearby crate. “Everyone stop what you’re doing and listen to me!” The frantic and slightly self destructive camp stopped and stood still, most people were silent turned to face him but a few around the edges went into little groups and had their own conversations.

Donny tried to calm himself in order to make his words “ _kinder and more appealing.”  
_“Now I know that you all are new and inexperienced!” He took another deep breath, trying to change his tone a little after noticing that the people closest to him looked like they had been physical hit by his words. “All of us don’t have the best track record but we can change that. I know that this has been more of a struggle than it should have been,” he gestured to the pretty awful camp sit around him, “our journey took longer than expected and now we’re facing basic shelter building problems!” His temper got away from him again. Again he breathed and tried to calm himself down. “If we do this job well we will be heroes of the White Fang and we will be one step closer to freedom from out human oppressors! Now let’s get back to work, let’s do this quicker and better and let’s finish this campsite before nightfall, eh?” The shark Faunus raised his fist into the air, trying to add extra oomph, to what he thought was, a pretty damn inspiring speech.

It had luke warm results. Most people seemed ever so slightly more inspired and just went back to work. Donny Leadwater huffed. He jumped off of the crate and went back to shouting,  
“Whitehorn! Whitehorn! Where are you Whitehorn?” He again, started to storm through the camp and after 20 minutes of looking he finally found the Faunus he was looking for.

Emily Whitehorn was a 19 year old doe Faunus…and an air head. A hot one, don’t get him wrong but he did wish there was a little more in that pretty little head of her’s. She was a tall and slender girl with a thin waist, long legs and surprising pronounced hips. Her dirty blonde hair cascading like water around her face and over her shoulders. A pretty face, with some elegant deer features and a nice tight ass to complete the package. She’d also modified her White a Fang uniform so it would cling to her more, highlighting her assets. She hadn’t heard the raging shark’s shouts, Emily was too pre-occupied with applying some make up to her face and chatting with her close friend, Cara Redbreast, who was also 19. Cara was a robin Faunus. She was shorter than Emily but had long frizzy red hair that reached her lower back. Her body was rather average compared to her friend’s statuesque figure all aside from one department: her namesake. Cara Redbreast had quite the chest, a large pair breasts that she gladly showed off to all by wearing an equally modified very low cut version of the White Fang uniform. Like Emily, she was an airhead. It probably explained why they got on so well together, Donny thought.

“How the hell could you not hear me? I’m sure Adam fucking Taurus could and he’s in Vale! Also put on your damn masks!” He yelled his scales emphasising his ugly, spite filled expression. Emily just poured and sent a knowing look over to Cara,  
“I was busy. The world doesn’t revolve around you, you know? And the masks aren’t cute.” She pouted, her freshly applied red lipstick accentuating the expression. Cara scoffed,   
“You know shark guy, you can be so selfish sometimes.” The bird Faunus chimed in, leaning on her hip, her breasts bouncing slightly as she did so. Donny sighed, the audacity of these bitches. If his mother had taught him to never hit a woman then these two would receive quite the smacking…and probably a raping as well. But he had morals, he wasn’t an animal unlike what humans would make people believe about him and his kind.   
“Look, I sent those Acorn brothers out a while ago to scout the perimeter and they haven’t come back yet. They’re idiots so who knows where they’ve got to but can you two just go out and either find them or finish their job!” The shark Faunus shouted the last sentence, annoyed at the fact he had two send imbeciles to find imbeciles. He tried to justify that it was like fighting fire with fire in his head. Emily our down her make up and huffed,  
“But it’s almost dusk!” She moaned but Donny Leadwater was already storming away, so he answered over his shoulder.  
“You’re fucking Faunus! You can see in the dark! And put on your masks!” He held his head in his hands as he went back over to see how the rest of the camp was doing.

_Later…_

“I’m not going to lie Cara, I feel like I’ve been lied to.” Emily said as her eyes lazily scanned the trees of the forest. The two were walking side by side, their weapons loosely dangling in their hands. Emily carried a shotgun axe hybrid while Cara carried a somewhat strange spear slash slingshot combination, it was odd but surprisingly effective.  
“How so?” Cara asked as she kicked an acorn on the ground. The doe Faunus scrunched her nose,   
“Well I got told that the White Fang had lots of cute boys so I joined up but so far I haven’t seen a single one!” Cara made a face of disgust,  
“Now that you say it, you’re right. None of them are that cute. It’s like we were lied to!” She stabbed her spear into the ground in frustration. “That’s not the only thing you’re right about!” She turned dramatically to face the doe Faunus, stopping her in her tracks. “These masks are so not cute!”  
Emily squealed in joy,  
“I know right! They need flowers or something or maybe if they were pink…” she turned away from her friend and went back to walking, this time lost in thoughts as she came up with ways to improve the White Fang uniform.

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t watch her footing and soon tripped over a root of a tree. The doe Faunus lost her balance completely, dropped her shotgun and fell forwards. Emily caught herself just before her face made contact with the soil and let out a sigh of relief. Cara, seeing her friend’s position, her head down and her ass up, decided to lend a helping hand. The bird Faunus playfully spanked the other girl’s ass, giggling as she did so.  
“You know you should be careful about being in a position like this Emmy,” Cara stabbed her spear into the ground and moved behind her, her hands gripping the doe Faunus’s hips and her own hips grinding into her ass. “You never know when a horny dude might want to take advantage of you.” She loved teasing her friend and Emily played along. She wiggled her butt a little and let out an over the top pornstar style moan,  
“Oh your cock is so big! Don’t stop!” She looked over shoulder and bit her lip, a mock wanting expression on her face. Cara started to hump her and put on a low voice,  
“Oh your pussy is too good babe, I think I’m going to cum.” She increased in speed and the doe Faunus started rocking her hips as well, leaning into her friend’s thrusts.  
“Same here!” She moaned, “lets cum together!” They moved even faster and after a few seconds they’re pushed hard into each other, both of them letting out the loudest moans they could. There was a moment of silence. Then the pair burst out laughing.

Cara stepped back and Emily stood back up, they both picked their weapons up again and went back to walking. They chatted and joked and soon the sun was setting. Emily thought that they had been looking for hours but in reality it had only been 20 minutes.  
“Oh this is pointless. We’re never going to find those two!” She huffed, folding her arms under her breasts. Cara groaned,  
“Oh come on, we can do this. I mean for all we know they could be right…” she lifted her spear and started waving it around in random directions, “…there.” She picked a location to her right and started walking towards it. The doe Faunus scoffed,  
“Good luck.” Cara kept walking while Emily checked her nails. She would have to repaint them when she got back. When she looked away from her hand she couldn’t see her friend. A small pulse of fear shot through her, she didn’t like being alone.  
“…Cara?” Before she could get any answer, there was a loud and piercing scream. Cara’s scream. The doe Faunus instantly started running over to her, her long legs carrying her elegantly and making it look like she was dancing through the trees.  
“Cara! Cara!” She called out and soon saw her friend in a clearing a look of shock plastered on her face, “what’s wrong? What happened?” The bird Faunus stood there in shock, not reacting to Emily’s calls at all. When she got to her friend she saw what had scared her.

The Acorn brothers. Or their bodies at least. The two had been bisected, one horizontally and another vertically. They were very much dead. Emily thought about it, their wounds were too clean and precise to be Grimm, did that mean someone had done this? Just then, there was a cacophony of noise in the distance. Noise that sounded like it was coming from camp. It clicked in the Faunus’s head, they were being attacked!

_Donny…_

Anarchy reigned throughout the camp. Fire burned wildly and blood was being splattered into the mud. Faunus fell left, right and centre. Some headless others riddled with bullet holes or other puncture wounds. It was a slaughter but Donny Leadwater was still standing. His war mace was held tightly in his grip, he flicked a switch on the handle and the Dust infused metal of the club burst into flames. In truth this didn’t really make the weapon any more effective but it was great for psychological warfare. He looked around him, the battle was everywhere. Faunus against humans, the humans clearly winning. He looked to his right and saw a giraffe Faunus under stress from a human, a woman with short brown hair and a pair of circular daggers in her hand. She very much had the upper hand and he could barely block her attacks with his sword.  
“Hold on!” He shouted, bearing his many sharp teeth and sprinting over. However he was too late, just as he made it to touching distance of the pair the woman broke through the Giraffe Faunus’s guard and severed his head from his long neck. She turned to him and smiled, clearly proud of her work. “You bitch!” He screamed and began to attack wildly with his mace. She ducked and dipped for nearly of them but Donny managed to land a lucky blow, one which she blocked of course but the shark Faunus’s immense strength meant that she was sent off of her feet.

It appeared this woman was only stunned momentarily and flipped back up onto her feet and moved into a combat stance. Now he smiled at her, he had got her once, he would get her again. However this was not to be the case as a voice behind him called out,  
“Vernal. I’ve got this one. You deal with the others and remember don’t kill the pretty ones.” Donny looked over his shoulder and got a slight fright. There was a tall woman behind him, dressed in red and black, wearing what looked like a Grimm’s mask and wielded a very long and threatening Japanese style sword. He turned back to the other woman, who was known as Vernal. She had a slight annoyed look in her eye but obeyed, who he guessed was the leader of this group of bandits that had attacked him. She left and now it was just Donny and the Grimm mask woman.

She stood there. Sword drawn, ready yet relaxed. She was more threatening than he ever could dream to be. He gulped but psyched himself up. Donny swung his flaming mace. She dodged easily. She swung her sword. It cleanly cut through his right arm and his heavy mace slipped from his grip. With her free left arm the woman grabbed his weapon before it hit the ground. She swung. The mace was in his brain before he realised and that was the end of Donny Leadwater.

_Emily…_

She saw shark guy’s lifeless and faceless body hit the ground. The woman turned to face them now. She physically felt her eyes on her and heard this scary Grimm faced lady give a satisfied hum. Emily looked over at Cara, Cara looked over at her. They were best friends. They could take on anything together. They would take on this bitch together.

Emily attacked with her axe and Cara attacked with her spear. The woman blocked both and shoved the pair back. These two Faunus weren’t incredible fighters and this Grimm faced woman seemed to be aware of this fact. The doe swore she heard a chuckled from her. The woman launched a counter attack and easily broke their defences, she slashed at Cara who blocked desperately, while her other hand sent a harsh and quick punch that moved faster than Emily could react. It crashed into her throat and Emily dropped her weapon instantly. She tried to back off but this woman, as previously stated with her punch, was fast. Grimm face slashed at Cara again and then focussed her attention back onto the doe Faunus. She drafted a slash at Emily, who thought this was her end and tried to brace for it which in turn left her exposed. The woman sent a powerful knee to her pussy and she screamed in pain as she fell to her knees.  
“I bet that made you wet.” The woman mocked. Cara, seeing her friend’s pain, redoubled her efforts. She charged and yelled,  
“You bitch! I’ll kill you!” She stabbed with her spear and woman caught it in her hand. With her sword she slashed though it and in an instant the bird Faunus’s weapon was completely destroyed. Grimm face lowered her blade and started to chuckle,  
“You’ll kill me?” She slapped Cara, stunning the girl, “go on kill me.” She slapped her again and this time Cara grabbed her face in pain. “Does a dumb Faunus like yourself not understand English?” She scoffed and gestured towards the girl’s exposed chest. “Looks like you’ve got breasts for brains.” The woman grabbed the bird Faunus by one of her breasts and dragged her forwards. At the last moment she shifted to the side and tripped her up. Like Emily did earlier, Cara fell onto her face, head down and ass up. In one fluid motion, the woman spun round on one of her feet and sent a kick to her temple, knocking the bird Faunus out instantaneously. Emily’s teeth chattered, she was petrified. Her boss had been killed, her friend had been defeated and she was in so much pain. The doe Faunus tried to relieve the pain in her throat and the one between her legs as the woman stood directly in front and above her, her presence physically oppressing the girl.

“Wait…wait…wait.” She begged, tears flowing down from under her mask. But Grimm Face wasn’t listening, she threw a devastating punch into Emily’s temple and she was knocked out as well. 

What fate would await Emily Whitehorn when she awoke?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven wins

Emily senses all came back to her at different times. At first all she could do was smell: there was a slight smell of smoke in the air as well as something…else. Something a little musky and…bodily. Then her sense of touch came back: she was lying on her side, judging by the texture she was lying on the tarp of a tent. Thirdly, her hearing returned:  
“Is there anyone else?” The doe Faunus tried to listen intensely.  
“No. Believe it or not they were some of the only girls in the camp and those two were the only ones who looked under 40.” Emily felt dread build inside of her.  
“Disappointing but they should be fine.” Her sense of taste returned: there was blood in her mouth. Finally her vision returned: standing in front of her was a Grimm Face and one of her friend’s. Although Grimm Face didn’t have a Grimm Face. It was a mask! Emily reasoned, a little impressed with herself for figuring it out. Grimm Face actually had an attractive yet pale face with long messy black hair.  
“Is there anything else you need, Raven?” The other woman asked, she had very short brown hair and piercing blue eyes.  
“No. That will be all Vernal. Just make sure we raid all the supplies. Don’t wait for me, I’ll finish up here.” Grimm Face, who Emily now knew was called Raven, grinned at the last part. Vernal nodded and departed.

Emily’s head was pounding but she did her best to ignore it. She decided that she would be stealthy and not draw any attention to herself. The doe Faunus attempted to move but soon discovered she couldn’t. She looked down over herself and saw that her ankles were tied together and her wrists had been tied behind her back. The girl looked over her shoulder and saw Cara, she was till unconscious and was tied up just like her. Emily looked around the tent, it was one of the few White Fang tents that they had managed to put up and that meant the smell of smoke was the remains of the fire from the attack. The doe Faunus let her eyes return to Raven. She had removed her sword and its sheath from her waist and placed it delicacy on a map covered table at the back of the tent. That other weird smell was still in the air, if anything it was getting stronger. The woman started to remove loosen her robes and accidentally dropped a dust cartridge onto the tarp. She bent down to pick it up, her skirt hiking up at the back and Emily saw her underwear. Raven was wearing a tight black thong that only served to enlarge her impressive ass but there was something really strange about it. There was a large, a very large bulge in it. In the doe Faunus’s mind, it looked like a jockstrap.

Cara groaned as she woke up. Drawing the attention of both Emily and Raven. Raven, in turn, noticed that Emily was awake also. She smiled at them but there was cruelty in her eyes.  
“Hello girls.” She said in a cold voice, “why don’t we get rid of your pesky clothes?” Cara, who was still bleary eyed from waking up didn’t really understand the situation.  
“What? What did you say?” The bird Faunus asked in a confused voice. The woman was already upon her and began to effortlessly tear through her modified White Fang uniform and soon Cara was very embarrassed and very naked. Raven seemed to take pleasure in this and twisted the naked girl’s nipples. Emily heard her friend’s pain filled laboured breathing,  
”Stop!” The doe Faunus screamed in her loudest and bravest voice. She sat up and shimmied herself around to face the other two occupants of the tent.  
”Oh don’t worry I’ll make you nice and naked as well.” Raven leered. She let go of Cara and strut her way over to Emily. Her hands began to rip through the doe Faunus’s clothing as well but she paused halfway through when she saw the girl’s pink lacy bra. “Are you wearing lingerie?” The woman was gobsmacked.  
“Um…no” Emily was a horrible liar. But one that always wanted to feel her sexiest. Raven went back to tearing through her clothes and after less than a second, she was as naked as Cara.  
“Now then, isn’t that better!” Raven exclaimed as she looked between them. “A nice pair of tits and a nice pair of ass cheeks.” She gestured over time Emily, “don’t think I didn’t see them and although not very big, they are very toned.” She grabbed Cara by her shoulders, who squirmed at her touch, and moved over to her friend, close enough that their shoulders touched. The woman lazily stepped over to the table and leaned on it, facing the two naked girls. Without looking, she drew her sword from its sheathe and pointed it at the pair.  
“I know that your pretty tied up right now but why don’t you put on a show for me.” Emily couldn’t stop noticing that smell in the air and it made her sensitive nostrils wrinkle.

“We’re not going to do anything for you. You’re a murdering, molesting old hag!” The doe Faunus spat. That had struck a nerve. Raven put down her sword.  
“I’m an old hag? Now we both know that’s not true.” The woman lifted slid her skirt down her long legs and Emily could see that her earlier suspicion regarding the woman’s underwear had been correct. The bulge was clear and the doe Faunus could hazard a guess about where this smell was coming from.

Raven grabbed each of them by the hair and smooshed them into her semi-hard, underwear constricted, cock. The pair groaned and whimpered as they were forced against the woman’s hot and slightly sweaty genitalia. Cara muffled out some pleas for help but no one was coming.  
“Now with a body like mine and a pair of balls that stink of so much powerful, thick and impregnating semen. Do tell me, how am I an old hag?” She pulled the two Faunus back whose cheeks were red with embarrassment and whose eyes were tearing up due to fear. Raven started bouncing her cock between their cheeks, she smiled and then began to pull off her thong. Her cock sprung free, bouncing in erect, lust filled, joy. Emily’s voice was caught in the back of her throat while Cara’s worked just fine,  
“What are you planning to do with us?” The bird Faunus was trying to be brave but her terror was evident. The futa chuckled,  
“Oh I don’t know yet.” She let go of them and started moving around the tent slowly jerking her cock, “I’m going to have fun but we’ll see what that is. You know I’ve killed girls with this thing.” She held up her penis and peeled back her foreskin. “You won’t believe how satisfying it is to jam all of this down some bitches throat and watch them choke to death on it.” Raven giggled. “Now. Put. On. A. Show. For. Me.” Her tone of voice made it clear that there was no alternative to what she was asking.

“But how? We’re all tied up?” Emily asked. The futa pursed her lips and made an over the top kissing sound. The girls turned to face each other, the doe Faunus’s scanning over the bird Faunus’s body and the bird Faunus doing the same with the doe. Neither of them wanted to die. They were best friends, they would do anything for each other. Even if it meant making out naked for some psychopath.

They leaned in and Cara’s lips locked with Emily’s. They kept their eyes open, staring desperately at each other for support. Raven groaned but wanted more,  
“Come on! You two can do better than that!” She exclaimed as one of her hands began to massage her balls. Emily didn’t need to be told twice and immediately closed her eyes, pushed her tongue past Cara’s lips and let out a moan. Her friend the bird Faunus, who saw what she was doing, immediately followed suit and copied her. They shimmied even closer together and practically started grinding on each other and the futa enjoyed the sight. Raven started to properly jerk herself off and was getting ready to further than just masturbating when her scroll suddenly buzzed. She sighed and got it out of her robe. The woman let out an annoyed groan when she saw the reminder, it simply said: _FUCK SLUT._ She was a busy woman being a train leader and all and Raven wasn’t afraid to say that she sometimes relied on reminders from her scroll so she wouldn’t forget things. Although this did mean she would have to wrap things quickly. So she probably had time to only fool around with one of these Faunus bitches. She knew immediately which one that was going to be. She put her scroll in her pocket and picked up her sword.

Emily kissed with all her might. Cara did the same. The two Faunus girls acted like sluts, hoping it would save them. Suddenly, Cara coughed into Emily’s mouth. The doe Faunus’s first thought was annoyance at how rude that was. But her second one was confusion, why had she done that?

She opened her eyes and saw her friend’s staring back. The bird Faunus’s eyes were wide, almost vacant. She felt something thicker than spit begin to spill into her mouth from Cara’s. She leaned back and raised as eyebrow,  
“Cara?” She asked with dread, Emily looked over her friend and screamed. There was a sword sticking out of her chest and blood had began to drip from her mouth. Raven stood behind her, smiling wildly.  
“Emily…” the bird Faunus spluttered out. The futa slowly pulled her sword upwards, splitting the top half of the 19 year old in two. The doe Faunus started bawling as she watched the light fade from her friend”s eyes and closed her own as she split and fell open like a flower. Cara’s blood spilled everywhere. The futa cleaned her blade on the side of the corpse and then sheathed it like nothing happened, she raised an eyebrow at the Faunus girl’s reaction.  
“I never said to stop putting on a show for me, did I?” She marched round the corpse and grabbed the Emily by the hair. Raven roughly shoved her forward, jamming the girl’s face in between the blood soaked halves of her friend’s upper torso. “Oh isn’t that nice and hot!” She exclaimed as the doe Faunus struggled against her, screaming in terror as she did so.  
Raven relented and Emily threw herself away with as much force as her bound body would allow her. She spat, cried and rolled around the floor, attempting to wipe her friend’s blood off of her face. She had gone into complete shock and the futa loved it.

“Now bitch, I haven’t fucked a pussy in a while.” The woman grabbed the girl forcefully by her sides, holding her still. She threw her forward into the ground, the doe Faunus’s head audibly connected with the floor. She lifted up her rear end and soon Emily, though her shocked and now dazed state, felt something large and warm pushing against the entrance of her sex. “And would not you know it? You’ve got a warm and wet one waiting right for me.” Without any mercy, Raven thrust 7 of her 10 inches into Emily.

The doe Faunus spasmed. Her body physically trying to remove the thing inside of her. She’d had before, if anything she was a little infamous at her high school before she left, but she’d never taken anything like that so quickly.  
“Ooooh a tight cunt” Raven groaned, “why don’t we try and fit those last few inches in there?” The woman leaned all her weight onto Emily. Soon the girl found herself struggling to hold her the pair of them up in the air and once she felt the jackhammer that was the thrusts of the futa, she knew she couldn’t hold it. Emily Whitehorn smashed into the ground and after as a shock absorber for her rapist; who was completely unaffected her the change in angle and altitude. Raven kept thrusting, making it her goal to get her entire cock in before the came, stabbing the Faunus with it again and again. The futa’s cock beat her victim’s womb and their pussy, after being stretched by her dick, began to mould itself around it.  
“Stooop!!!” Emily screamed loud enough to damage her throat. Raven threw her head back and laughed.  
“Never.” Was all she said as she sent her most powerful thrust which enabled 8 inches of her cock entry inside the Faunus. The futa was amazed since with her size and the angle, every time she’s thrusted she could feel the floor. She was having a blast and her victim must be going through hell, that’s how it should be she thought.

Realising the floor was her issue, Raven forced them to change position. She pulled the Faunus girl back up while she herself sat down. Raven spread her legs as Emily was made to sit in her lap, the futa’s cock pointing directly upwards and the doe Faunus being made to bounce up and down it. She slowly slid her downwards, the girl’s cervix which had been recovering when the thrusts had momentarily stopped, now began to get widened once again. Emily let out another scream of pain, struggling in futility against her bindings. 9 inches were inside her.  
“I’m breaking apart! I’m going to die! Stop! Please!” All came from the doe Faunus’s mouth, her voice beginning to sound hoarse from all the yelling. Raven started bouncing her up and down, her own cock and hips not moving. It was like the woman was using the girl to jerk off. Suddenly, the futa grabbed Emily’s shoulders and forced their bodies to meet.  
“There you go! All 10!” The woman threw her head back and moaned while the girl threw her’s back and screamed. “Now that we’re finally here, why don’t we have a little competition?” Raven said as she drew her sword; lifted her arm and belt the bladed edge tightly against Emily’s throat. “We’re going to keep having sex and if I run first and shoot all my semen into your womb then you’ll get a baby but you’ll get to live.” The futa smiled. “However if you cum first then you get to end up like your friend with the big boobs over there and the rest of the Faunus in this camp.” The doe Faunus gulped, almost cuffing her neck as she did so.  
“Wait! Let’s just talk about this!” She begged.  
“Nope.” Raven started thrusting again, one hand holding the sword and the other sliding down to Emily’s abused pussy. Her talented and experienced fingers began to play with one thing and one thing only: the doe Faunus’s clitoris.

Emily gasped as immense pleasure swept over her. Her pussy was decimated but the pain paired with the pleasure was a completely new experience for her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her toes curled and when she tried to speak all that escaped her was a noise somewhere between a word and a moan. Raven revelled in the feeling of the girl encasing her entire penis, it was so warm and wet. A feeling an asshole just can’t provide. She thrusted at a fast rhythm, her sex with Fat Tits recently had allowed her to not only regain but double her stamina. So as she didn’t have to worry about exhaustion or cumming as she pounded this girl…most likely to death. Because even though she had her aura and even though there was a small, nearly impossible modicum of chance that this Faunus last longer than her, this girl’s insides had been fucked. Her cock had smashed and bashed, rearranging, damaging and perhaps even destroying this girl. Oh well, that’s life, the futa thought.

Raven’s fingers danced with Emily’s clit. They tapped, rubbed and twisted with surprising gentleness like she was touching something sacred. The woman was trying to illicit the most pleasure she physically could from the tiny thing. The doe Faunus began to focus on the euphoria of it. She blocked out the pain from her rapists cock or the blade at her neck that nearly cut her each time she bounced up and down. She focussed on the feeling of her clit, it made everything so much more bearable. Only one thought kept running through her head: I will not cum.

I will not cum. I will not cum. I will not cum. But it feels so good. No, I will not cum. I will not cum. Fuck, why is it so nice? Why does she have to be so good at this? It doesn’t matter your not going to cum Emily right? Of course not. It’s amazing though and I’m really wet. Maybe just a little? Shut the fuck up! We’re not cumming. Please. No. Pretty please. I said no!. I will not cum. I will not cum. But I want to. I really want to. I really, really want to. No! No! No! Fuck, I can’t. I can’t stop it.

Raven felt Emily’s hips buck. She laughed and the doe Faunus squirted in front of them. The girl tried to moan but she couldn’t. Her neck felt really warm and her head very heavy. She looked down and saw blood pour over her breasts, Raven had slashed her throat. It became impossible to breathe. Emily was still coming down from her orgasm so she found it hard to care. She felt the woman’s thrust increase as she came in her, her semen warming and slightly swelling her insides. The girl had been beaten. She loosely turned her head towards the woman, she didn’t really have the ability to keep it up and her face rested on her own shoulder. The doe Faunus’s vision began to fade. She saw Raven smiling back at her and felt the woman lift her head slightly. The last thing Emily Whitehorn felt before her death was a wet sloppy kiss on her cheek from Raven Branwen, her rapist and murderer.

Raven saw the light leave the girl’s eyes and sighed. Another job well done. She checked her scroll and saw the time, she had to get back and abuse her slave. No rest for the wicked. The woman got to her feet, the weight of the corpse on her cock seemingly not affecting her. She stood there for a moment, her semi-erect cock suspending the corpse in mid air. The woman just let her cock go soft and watched as the Faunus’s body slowly slid off. She loved the sound it made when it ungracefully plopped onto the floor. Raven gathered her things and opened a portal, before leaving she took once last gaze around. One last gaze at Emily.  
“It’s a shame to have wasted a nice ass like that but oh well. You should have gone into stripping instead of freedom fighting.” With her piece said, she stepped through the portal, leaving the White Fang camp destroyed and lifeless.

_Later…_

When the Mistral authorities arrived at the camp the following day, they were horrified. They’d seen the smoke in the forest and assumed there was a forest fire but were shocked to discover a White Fang camp. They were equally as shocked to find all the mangled and mutated corpse of the White Fang members. The destruction was so severe that the authorities, whether out of stupidity or fear, declared the attack as the work of the Grimm. Emily Whitehorn was identified among the dead, when her body was laid out along side the rest. She was 19, halfway through her Huntress studies and despite criticisms to her lack of modesty and flirtatious nature, was overall a good student who would be missed early by her friends and loved ones. What was a healthy teenager was now just a corpse with a slit throat and a stretched and cum filled pussy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s the spin off. Tell me what did you think of it?
> 
> I’m going to make “The Breaking Of..” a series now. I will still do other unrelated works but I like the idea of having one big story. Now I need to finish Yang’s breaking and I have Blake’s planned out but tell me is there any other RWBY lady you would like to see in this series (OCs can be done as well)
> 
> Comment and tell me
> 
> All The Best   
> 2Wedensay


End file.
